Pourquoi ?
by ma lune
Summary: C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que cette pauvre fille y pouvait si Derek et lui étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants contraires, toujours à se repousser mais aussi indéniablement attirés l'un par l'autre ? Slash sterek NC17
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ^^ voilà une nouvelle petite fic sterek celle ci est un cadeau de Noël pour mes petites femme elle se reconnaitrons j'espère que ça leur fera plaisir.

Merci à ma béta pour la correction

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu ne couches pas avec Derek ?

La question était venue de nulle part et elle lui coupa le souffle. Doucement, Stiles releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Malia. Elle était assise sur ce qui était devenu leur lit, devant un de ses livres de cours et elle le regardait sans aucune gêne. Elle semblait simplement curieuse, comme si la question venait juste de lui traverser la tête et qu'elle l'avait posée.

-Malia, quoi ? De quoi tu parles… C'est quoi cette question ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était décidemment typique de la famille Hale, avant de répondre.

-Je trouve ça bizarre, c'est tout.

Stiles s'enfonça un peu plus sur la chaise de son bureau. Parfois, vivre avec une fille qui avait passé des années à l'état sauvage pouvait être compliqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu trouves bizarre ? Et pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser que moi et Derek on pourrait… Tu vois ?

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir.

-Vous en avez envie l'un et l'autre alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

Comme un diable sortit de sa boîte, Stiles se leva.

\- Oh, oh, oh, je ne suis pas gay ! Et puis de quoi on parle là ? Jamais je ne…

Jamais ? Oui bon, il y avait pensé parfois, c'était difficile de faire autrement vu le physique de dieu grec de Derek Hale. Mais de là à croire qu'ils pourraient coucher ensemble, non. Non ?

Malia le regardait visiblement étonnée.

-Les gens sont bizarres, murmura-t-elle

-Toi, tu dis ça ? Toi qui demande à ton petit copain pourquoi il n'a pas couché avec un mec qui, soit dit en passant, est ton cousin ? C'est ça qui est franchement bizarre.

Elle haussa les épaules, abandonnant la conversation. Elle se replongea dans son livre de maths comme si elle avait déjà oublié de quoi ils parlaient.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Stiles. Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise et tout se mit à tourner dans sa tête.

Pourquoi il ne couchait pas avec Derek ? Comment répondre à cette question ? Pourquoi on ne couchait pas avec les gens ?

D'un : parce que Derek ne serait probablement pas d'accord, bien que Malia semblait croire le contraire.

De deux : …

Stiles espérait vraiment trouver d'autres arguments avant d'avoir fini d'y penser, parce que ne pas trouver de raison de coucher avec Derek Hale était assez perturbant.

De deux : … Il sortait avec Malia.

Sortir n'était pas vraiment le mot cependant. Alors oui, ils couchaient, dormaient, vivaient, mangeaient ensemble mais…

Mais s'aimaient-ils vraiment ? Ils étaient plus comme des amis/amants. Le sexe avec elle était juste incroyable, elle était drôle (sans vraiment le vouloir la plupart du temps), gentille (à sa façon à elle), superbe (bien que parfois bizarre.).

Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle s'apparentait plus à ce qu'il ressentait pour Scott.

Des images dérangeantes de lui en train d'embrasser Scott apparurent de nulle part et il frissonna d'horreur.

Bon ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais presque.

Ca ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Lydia. Il releva la tête pour la regarder, en se demandant si vraiment il serait triste si leur relation changeait. Et si elle se trouvait quelqu'un d'autre, est-ce qu'il serait jaloux ?

Pas vraiment, non. Il veillerait juste à ce que cet ''autre'' la traite correctement.

-Aaahhhhh

Le cri lui avait échappé. Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question aussi ? Elle releva la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux pas le savoir. Je veux pas le savoir, mais je vais poser la question quand même.

Il inspira bien fort.

-Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai envie de coucher avec Derek ?

Il refusait d'envisager que l'ex alpha ait pu en avoir envie, malgré ce que sa cousine semblait insinuer.

-Parce que ça se voit.

Elle avait répondu avec un petit haussement d'épaules, comme si ça lui était totalement égal. Peut-être que c'était le moment de mettre leur relation au clair.

-Tu dis ça comme si ça ne te dérangerait pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça devrait ?

Stiles passa ses mains sur son visage avant de répondre.

-Oui, ça devrait. Si on était vraiment en couple, si on s'aimait vraiment, oui.

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Mais je t'aime bien.

-Moi aussi Malia.

Mais c'était bien là le problème. ils s'aiment bien, sans vraiment plus.

Cette constatation le rendait bien plus triste qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

0o0o0o

Stiles barra une autre des petites annonces du journal. Rien ne convenait. Depuis un mois, il écumait les annonces pour trouver un petit boulot, histoire de payer ce qu'ils devaient à l'hôpital. Parce que si le problème Eichen House était réglé, il restait toujours l'IRM et le reste de la facture à payer.

-Stiles !

La voix de son père retentit avant qu'il n'entre dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

La question avait claqué durement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Le shérif le regardait visiblement en colère.

Stiles se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Quelle avait été sa dernière bêtise ?

-Alors là, comme ça, je ne vois pas, papa. Et comme je ne veux pas avouer des trucs que tu ne sais pas sans le vouloir, je vais dire 'rien'.

Agacé, son père secoua la tête et lui tendit le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-C'est une lettre de l'hôpital. Ils disent qu'ils ont bien reçu notre paiement et que, par conséquent, on ne leur doit plus rien. Donc, je répète. qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Stiles prit la lettre pour lire à son tour, n'arrivant pas vraiment à y croire. Pourtant, c'était écrit là, noir sur blanc, leur dette avait été payée dans son intégralité.

-Je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas moi.

-Alors d'où sort cet argent ? Tu vas me faire croire que des petits lutins ont eu pitié de nous et ont payé à notre place ?

-Je… J'en sais rien, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

Le regard de son père se radoucit. Il reprit la lettre en soupirant.

-Je vais appeler l'hôpital. C'est peut-être une erreur.

-Peut-être que tu aurais dû commencer par ça ?

Le shérif marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en sortant. Stiles reprit son journal pour continuer ses recherches. C'était sûrement une erreur. Parce que si les loups garou existaient, les lutins payeurs de dette, probablement pas.

0o0o0

La journée n'avait pas vraiment bien commencé. D'abord, parce que c'était lundi et qu'ils avaient cours. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait dû tirer Malia du lit. Comme tous les jours où leur premier cours était les maths.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, fatigué, ce qui arrivait généralement quand on passait toute la nuit les yeux ouverts à fixer le plafond avec cette question.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne couches pas avec Derek ?

On aurait dit un mauvais sujet d'examen, et il avait été bien incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que Malia avait bien pu voir pour croire qu'ils pourraient avoir ce genre de relation ?

Oui bon, la plupart du temps, la tension entre eux était à couper au couteau. Et c'était vrai que, parfois, ses yeux s'attardaient sur le corps du loup garou grincheux. Parfois, ses mains s'y mettaient aussi, sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte, ses doigts finissant par effleurer ou toucher Derek.

Il se secoua pour chasser ses pensées. La journée allait vraiment être longue, merci Malia.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle fixait son livre de maths, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Quelque chose frappa son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna vivement pour croiser le regard de Scott.

-Hé…

Stiles allait ajouter quelque chose quand il vit la mine soucieuse de leur alpha.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Toi d'abord Stiles, moi c'est trop bizarre.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules.

-Plus bizarre que ta copine qui demande pourquoi tu ne couches pas avec son cousin ?

-Ouais c'est… Quoi ?

Scott jeta un regard inquiet à Malia.

-C'est pas encore ça y mais y a du progrès, murmura Stiles en poussant un profond soupir. Enfin bref raconte-moi toi, c'est quoi cette tête ce matin ?

-J'ai été réveillé par des ouvriers.

-Des ouvriers ?

-Ouais.

Stiles attendit mais rien ne vint. D'un geste de la main agacé, il en demanda plus.

-Et ?

-Oh ! Ils venaient réparer le toit.

-Vous avez trouvé l'argent ? C'est cool.

Scott secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est bien ça le problème. On a rien trouvé du tout. Ma mère a appelé leur entreprise, la rénovation de la toiture a été payée intégralement. Et la banque a envoyé un mail. notre découvert a été soldé.

Tout comme la facture de l'hôpital…

Et si Stiles croyait aux loups garou, il ne croyait pas encore aux petits lutins payeurs de dettes. D'un bond, il se leva de sa chaise pour sortir de la classe avant que le prof n'arrive, en lançant un.

-Couvre-moi, je reviens.

-Quoi ?

Parfois Scott n'était pas très vif.

0o0o0o

Stiles déboula dans l'appartement comme un beau diable, espérant surprendre Derek. Mais le loup garou l'attendait déjà de pied ferme, debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Stiles se maudit quand il lui fallut plus de 5 minutes pour récupérer son souffle suite à sa course. Enfin, après avoir couru sur les 6 mètres qui menaient de sa voiture à l'appartement…

Avec une patience visible, ainsi qu'une pointe de lassitude, le loup le regardait.

-Toi…

-Quoi moi, Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Les lutins payeurs de dettes, ça n'existe pas.

Pendant deux seconde Derek paru décontenancé par l'affirmation, et puis il reprit son visage impassible, ce qui agaça prodigieusement l'hyperactif.

-Tu as payé pour moi et Scott !

Dit comme ça, c'était bizarre. Stiles inspira et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. C'était pénible de ne plus arriver à réfléchir dès qu'il était en présence de Derek.

-Tu as remboursé nos dettes.

-Pas du tout.

Sa voix était si calme, si convaincue, que le fils du shérif failli se faire avoir.

-Je recommence. tu as utilisé l'argent de Peter pour payer.

Le loup garou haussa les sourcils, semblant dire ''et ?''.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Derek Hale.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Stiles Stilinski, je fais ce que je veux.

Qu'est-ce que ce loup garou pouvait être agaçant. Il ne voulait rien lui devoir, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je ne veux rien te devoir.

Il était en colère. Oui, il aurait dû dire merci, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient après tout, prendre l'argent et régler leurs problèmes et passer sa vie à s'en vouloir d'avoir volé du fric, même si c'était celui de Peter.

Mais là ?

Maintenant allait-il passer sa vie à en vouloir à Derek ? Probablement puisqu'il finirait par analyser chacun des gestes du loup pour savoir s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Et s'ils finissaient ensemble que se passerait-il ? Est-ce que ce serait comme se prostituer pour rembourser tout cet argent ?

Son cerveau se mit à surchauffer en analysant les nouvelles données.

Finissaient ensemble ? Depuis quand c'était envisageable ?

Prostituer ? Non sérieusement…

Stiles allait passer au point suivant mais revint sur sa dernière pensée.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment de la prostitution quand il en avait envie et que….

Minute !

En avait envie ?

Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas fait de crise de panique ? Parce que là il n'en était pas loin. Jusqu'à ce que la voix claque tout près de lui.

-Quel que soit ce à quoi tu es en train de réfléchir, va le faire ailleurs. Tu ne me dois rien, c'est plutôt à Peter que tu dois quelque chose.

Oh mon dieu, l'horreur. Peter Hale vint se glisser dans l'équation. Il chassa bien vite l'idée. Les mots sexe et Derek étaient déjà un vrai chambardement accolés ensemble, il refusait d'ajouter l'oncle flippant (mais sexy) dans le calcul.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Aaaahh, Malia !

Le loup garou haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi Malia ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire ?

C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que cette pauvre fille y pouvait si Derek et lui étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants contraires, toujours à se repousser mais aussi indéniablement attirés l'un par l'autre ?

Est-ce qu'il aurait fini par s'en rendre compte sans Malia ?

Il pouvait même pousser la réflexion plus loin. Après tout, c'était l'argent de Peter, donc l'héritage de Malia. S'il devait quelque chose à quelqu'un, ça pouvait tout aussi bien être à elle.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la question sortit de sa bouche, comme si elle avait une volonté propre.

-Pourquoi on ne couche pas ensemble ?

Stiles ne parvint pas à savoir qui de lui ou de Derek fut le plus choqué.

-Quoi ?

Non il ne pouvait pas répéter.

-Sors de chez moi, Stiles.

-Ah, tu vois que ce n'est pas si facile de trouver des raisons de ne pas coucher avec moi.

Le regard de Derek était indéfinissable. Il semblait hésiter à le foutre dehors à coup de pied ou le faire de nouveau interner à Echeng House, quitte à payer lui-même la facture.

-Fiche le camp Stiles.

Oui ça valait mieux, il en avait trop dit ou pas assez…

Merci Malia Hale ! On pouvait faire confiance à cette famille pour foutre le bordel dans sa vie.

0o0o0o

La journée avait été interminable. Les pensées tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête si bien qu'il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de se creuser les méninges pour trouver des solutions.

Au départ, pour rembourser Derek, mais ça avait très vite tourné à ''trouvons une solution pour se le taper'' ce qui était en soi très, très perturbant.

Epuisé, il finit par se laisser tomber sur son lit au côté de Malia. Aussitôt, la jeune fille vint se coller à lui. Il l'enlaça avec gratitude.

Il sentait le regard qu'elle posait sur lui et s'attendait donc à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose.

-Je n'aurais pas dû en parler, c'est ça ?

Stiles savait mais posa la question quand même juste histoire de continuer à se voiler la face.

-De quoi ?

-De toi et Derek. C'était un de ces trucs que tout le monde sait mais qu'il ne faut pas dire ?

Est-ce que tout le monde avait vu la même chose que Malia ?

-Je ne sais pas. Moi en tout cas, je ne savais pas.

-Tu ne savais pas que tu voulais Derek ?

Dit comme ça c'était dérangeant mais comment le dire autrement. Il secoua la tête, incapable de lui répondre. Elle murmura dans un souffle.

-Alors tu n'es pas en colère contre moi, hein ? Je m'en fiche si on arrête de coucher ensemble ou si tu le fais avec Derek.

Mieux valait oublier la fin de la phrase.

-Je ne suis pas fâché, Malia, je t'assure.

Et c'était vrai, il était peut-être temps que quelqu'un soit honnête et les mette, lui et Derek, devant le fait accompli.

Demain il sonderait le reste de la meute pour savoir qui savait quoi.

0o0o0o

D'abord l'alpha, pas forcément le plus malin ni le plus intuitif, mais bien le plus facile quand il s'agissait de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Quand il arriva chez les McCall, les ouvriers étaient déjà au travail sur le toit malgré l'heure plus que matinale.

Il toqua et Melissa lui ouvrit encore en pyjama les yeux exorbités et l'air fatigué.

-Stiles, bonjour ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, non, ne vous en faites pas, je venais juste parler à Scott.

-Entre, entre. Je suis encore en train d'essayer de régler cette histoire. J'ai beau hurler, personne ne peut me dire d'où vient l'erreur.

Oups, aurait-il oublié de parler de la véritable identité des lutins payeurs de dette ?

-En fait Melissa, vous pouvez arrêter de vous inquiéter, il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur.

Scott descendit les escaliers en le fixant.

-C'est quoi alors ? Demanda-t-il

-Derek a utilisé l'argent volé à Peter pour tout payer.

La nouvelle les souffla tous les deux. Melissa tenta.

-On ne peut pas le…

Elle inspira faisant le tri dans ses pensées.

-Comment est-ce qu'on dit merci à un jeune homme qui vient de débourser des milliers de dollars pour vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, je cherche moi aussi, répondit-t-il. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis venu, faut que je te parle toi !

Scott écarquilla les yeux et commença à chercher ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour irriter l'hyperactif.

Le visage légèrement paniqué, l'alpha suivit son ami jusqu'à sa chambre. Il attendit d'être entré pour affirmer.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux, mais j'ai rien fait.

Stiles failli sourire.

-C'est bien ça le problème Scotty, tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'as rien dit.

Le loup haussa les épaules.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Derek Hale.

Scott poussa un profond soupir.

-Quoi Derek Hale ?

-Tu savais… A propos… Tu sais, ce que m'a dit Malia.

-De quoi on parle exactement ?

Stiles grogna. Oui, grogna, tout à fait. Ce n'était pas le monopole des loups garous.

-Du fait que, a priori, quelqu'un ait envie de coucher avec quelqu'un.

Scott fronça les sourcils tentant de comprendre.

-Mais qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil pour meilleur ami ?

-Hé !

-Je te parle du fait que, a priori, ça se voit que Derek et moi on a envie de coucher ensemble.

-Oh.

Hé, oh ? Le vocabulaire d'un alpha était forcément minimaliste ou quoi ? Ça allait avec le job ?

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

\- Bah, je ne sais pas Stiles, je croyais que tu le savais mais que c'était un truc dont on ne devait pas parler.

C'était quoi cette manie de mettre des règles là où il n'y en avait pas besoin ?

-Donc à partir de maintenant Scott, on va instaurer une nouvelle règle dans cette meute. Il n'y a rien dont on ne devrait pas parler…

Stiles se mit à fixer son ami pour être sûr qu'il ait compris avant d'ajouter.

-Et ça, surtout si ça me concerne ! Est-ce que je me gêne moi pour vous dire tout ce qui vous concerne ?

-Tu dis toujours tout ce qui te passe par la tête, tu n'as aucun filtre.

\- Oui hé ben si tout le monde était comme moi, je n'en serais pas là !

Stiles s'installa sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains.

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ?

L'hyperactif releva la tête.

-Oui, non, mauvaise idée.

Aller voir Lydia semblait être une meilleure idée.

A suivre

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite dans quelque jours Joyeux Noël tout le monde ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 Merci beaucoup pour vos review je suis contente que ça vous ai plus ^^

Guest : OOuuuhhhh ça commence bien

Merci pour cette review ^^

* * *

Chap 2

0o0o0

Trouver Lydia à cette heure de la journée s'avéra assez facile. Depuis peu le nouveau terrain de chasse de la banshee était la bibliothèque.

Installée à une table, elle entortillait ses cheveux sur son doigt en fixant un des jeunes hommes en face d'elle. Le livre sur ces genoux était ouvert, mais elle n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil au titre :

Les grandes Espérances

Stiles s'installa en face d'elle.

-Tu l'as déjà lu quand tu avais 8 ans celui-là, et tu l'as pas aimé.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête pour lui répondre.

-C'est vrai. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que ton obsession pour moi pendant toutes ces années était étrange et dérangeante ?

-Non et tu ne le feras pas puisque tu adores ça.

Elle lui fit face en souriant.

-C'est vrai. Dommage que ce soit terminé, j'aurais pu te faire marcher longtemps. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Il fallait vraiment recommencer ? S'il voulait son avis et un conseil, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Derek Hale.

-Ah enfin. Je te croyais malin mais il t'en a fallu du temps pour t'en apercevoir.

Très bien, donc oui tout le monde était au courant. Avec désespoir, Stiles se frappa le front contre la table.

-Sérieusement Lyd', pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ? Et si tu me réponds un truc du genre ''c'était quelque chose que tout le monde savait mais dont on ne parle pas'' je vais hurler, je t'assure.

-Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu es un idiot et que Derek, en plus d'être un idiot, est bouché.

Il ne pouvait même pas la contredire.

-Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte tout seul hein ? Ajoute-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres

-Que je suis un idiot ?

-Non, que Derek et toi vous vous tournez autour comme deux chiens en chaleur depuis le tout début.

L'image était très dérangeante, il choisit de l'ignorer.

-Malia a tout déclenché en me demandant pourquoi je ne couchais pas avec Derek et…

-Et tu as été incapable de trouver des raisons de ne pas le faire.

-En plus d'être une banshee, tu es voyante ?

Elle lui fit un sourire, un vrai, pas un des faux qu'elle utilisait pour tous les autres.

-D'accord Lydia, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Elle refixa son attention sur le jeune homme à l'autre table.

-Attrape-le et roule lui une pelle.

-Pour qu'il me frappe ? Ou pire….

La banshee lui jeta juste un regard.

-Fais-le, et s'il te frappe tu auras le droit de me dire ''je te l'avais bien dit'' pendant une semaine.

Dire à Lydia ''je te l'avais bien dit'', rien qu'une seule fois, valait vraiment le coup d'essayer. Il se leva en chuchotant.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi…

Rien, c'était clair et net. Ils avaient de la chance de l'avoir dans la meute.

0o0o0o

Quand il passa la porte de la maison, il était toujours en train de fouiller au fond de lui-même pour trouver le courage d'aller cher Derek, l'attraper et etc…

Son père l'attendait dans la cuisine.

-Hé papa !

-Bonsoir.

Le shérif avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Impossible de savoir d'où vient l'erreur de l'hôpital. Ils continuent de dire que tout est réglé.

Oups…

-Euh en fait, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Quoi ?

L'espoir dans les yeux de son père le fit grimacer. Il aurait dû penser à lui dire.

-Derek a payé.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il te demande de sortir avec lui après ça ?

Peut-être que c'était la façon qu'avait Derek de dire ''je tiens à toi''… Oula minute.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi, tu étais au courant ?

-Qu'il se passe un truc louche entre ce loup garou et toi ? Qui ne l'était pas ?

-Moi ! Et lui apparemment.

Son père lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Bref. Donc plus de facture à régler ?

-Non…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Stiles secoua la tête.

-Je n'en sais rien, il a aussi payé les dettes des McCall et… Je ne sais pas, c'est Derek. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait les choses ?

-Quand il s'agit de toi ? Parce que…

-Non, stop, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas dire mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. C'est trop tard maintenant, vous êtes tous horribles de ne m'avoir rien dit pendant je sais combien de temps. Et ensuite, vous me balancez tout comme ça, comme si c'était le nouveau jeu à la mode, alors je vais faire comme moi j'ai prévu tout seul comme un grand.

Enfin, avec les conseils de Lydia. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que son père le fixait.

-Quoi ?

-Sérieusement, tu viens de comprendre que toi et Derek…

-Oui !

Le shérif haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi papa ?

-Rien mais surtout s'il se passe un truc entre vous…

\- Je ne te le dis pas ?

-Non, ça je m'en fou. Ne blesse pas Malia, c'est une chic fille.

-Une chic fille qui trouve que je devrais coucher avec Derek.

-Oh.

-Ouais. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Je l'aime, tu sais.

-Mais ce n'est pas l'amour de ta vie.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Elle l'est presque.

-A un prénom près.

Le choc fut rude.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire papa !

0o0o0o

Tout le monde s'y était mis d'un coup. Ils voulaient tous donner leur avis sur ce qu'il devrait faire ou ne pas faire. Sur ce qu'il devait ressentir ou pas, sur ce qui était vrai ou non.

Il avait passé une semaine à les écouter, et il n'était pas plus avancé. Dimanche dernier, il avait entendu ça ''pourquoi tu ne couches pas avec Derek.''

Et depuis, sa vie était devenu un soap opéra, ou une mauvaise série romantique. Il avait passé tout ce temps à analyser chacun de leur geste pour voir d'où venait la certitude que tout le monde avait qu'il finirait sa vie avec Derek Hale.

Il n'était pas plus avancé.

Et il détestait ça. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et choisit d'affronter la bête.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement à pas de loup, et chuchota.

-Derek ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rentrait là sans y être invité.

Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait, quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose de puissant, de bestial qui l'attirait indéniablement.

Comme si toute sa vie était présente, là, en cet instant dans l'appartement.

Un bruit résonna dans le silence, ce n'était pas un son courant, pourtant il le connaissait. Ça ressemblait à un grattement.

Ça ressemblait à… Des griffes sur un plancher.

Est-ce qu'il avait trouvé avant de voir le grand loup noir approcher, ou est-ce que c'était en voyant le grand loup noir qu'il avait compris ?

Peu importe…

Il n'avait pas peur, pas vraiment. Le loup l'observait, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur étrange, surnaturelle. Stiles envisagea une seconde de fuir, mais repoussa l'idée, l'animal était bien trop captivant, magnifique, attirant même.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, il fit un pas. Pouvait-il le toucher ?

Les yeux bleus étaient remplis de curiosité, comme si Derek, parce que bien sûr il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, se demandait ce que l'humain allait faire.

Doucement, Stiles se mit à genoux et ils restèrent là, à s'observer un long moment.

Une chaleur étrange traversa son corps, comme s'il venait de se lover contre les poils noirs et drus en face de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine, il releva la tête pour éviter le regard perçant du loup et c'est là qu'il la vit par la fenêtre. La lune était pleine…

Quand apprendrait-il à consulter le calendrier lunaire avant de débarquer chez un loup garou.

-Je suppose qu'on discutera demain, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire fleuri sur ces lèvres.

-Remarque je pourrais en profiter pour te dire tout ce que j'ai à dire sans que tu ne m'interrompes.

Un grognement déchira la pièce.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas plus impressionnant à faire ça sous cette forme que sous l'autre ?

Stiles aurait pu jurer avoir vu le loup être secoué d'un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Derek ?

Seul un profond soupir lui répondit. Est-ce que les loups garou en loup pouvaient lever les yeux au ciel ? Ce serait marrant d'essayer.

-J'avais préparé tout un tas de truc à te dire avant de finalement décider de simplement suivre le conseil de Lydia. Et voilà que je vais devoir tout recommencer demain.

Il se releva pour partir. Pourtant au lieu de rebrousser chemin il avança, Derek le regardait approcher, curieux de nouveau.

Stiles se laissa tomber à genoux en face de lui avant de tendre la main. Il hésita quand le loup tendit le museau vers ses doigts.

Pour finalement craquer et glisser sa paume entre ces deux oreilles. Les poils était épais mais étonnamment doux au toucher. La chaleur qu'il dégageait le fit frissonner, un grondement sourd monta de la poitrine du loup. Un grognement ? Non pas vraiment, une espèce de ronronnement.

-C'est pas les chats qui sont censés ronronner ?

Il entendit le bruit de la mâchoire claquer puis des dents se refermer sur sa main, pas vraiment une morsure, juste un pincement.

-Tu es aussi drôle en loup qu'en humain, et j'ai l'impression que tu as même plus de facilité à communiquer comme ça.

Cette fois ce fut un grognement rageur. Riant à gorge déployée, Stiles se leva et lança.

-Bon je m'en vais sourwolf, à demain.

Bizarrement la phrase sonnait comme une menace. Cette fois il en était sûr, Derek devait lui appartenir il ne savait pas trop comment ni pourquoi, mais il finirait par y arriver.

0o0o0o0o0oo0

Derek dû se faire violence pour ne pas grogner et obliger l'humain à rester.

Il ne voulait pas de Stiles ici…

Il aurait dit ça à voix haute, tout le monde aurait pu entendre qu'il mentait. Le jeune homme avait l'étrange faculté de chasser les ombres noires qui planaient parfois dans sa tête.

Il n'en revenait pas que Stiles l'ait caressé, là entre les deux oreilles. Il n'était pas un chien que diable. Il avait refermé ses dents sur la main de l'humain avec la ferme attention de lui faire payer cet affront. Mais c'était juste devenu un tout petit pincement.

Ça avait même faire rire cet idiot.

Bien sûr il aurait pu reprendre forme humaine et le menacer des pires représailles pour ce geste, mais ce retrouver à poil devant Stiles n'était vraiment pas bon pour sa santé mentale.

Qu'est-ce que Lydia avait bien pu conseiller à l'humain ? S'il ne s'était pas transformé ce soir, il aurait pu le savoir. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir cédé à l'envie de se changer totalement en loup.

Derek reprit forme humaine.

Tout aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance, il traversa l'appartement pour entrer dans la cuisine. Il attrapa une des bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo et l'avala d'un trait.

Depuis une semaine, la question de Stiles tournait dans sa tête.

''Pourquoi on ne couche pas ensemble ?''

Si ce n'était pas la question la plus bizarre qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, ce n'était pas loin. Et pourtant il était pote avec Stiles Stilinski. Des questions bizarres, voire même sorties de nulle part, il y en avait eu. Mais celle-là ?

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir ?

Derek laissa tomber la bouteille dans la poubelle et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'allonger sur son lit sans prendre la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit.

Peut-être que Stiles allait revenir ?

Il grogna quand un tout petit sentiment d'espoir s'insinua sous son crâne.

0o0o0o

Le lendemain l'humain n'était pas revenu comme il l'avait promis, pas plus que le surlendemain. Et non, ça ne faisait pas 4 jours que Derek attendait que cet idiot se décide enfin à débarquer.

Jamais il n'avait été rongé par la curiosité comme ça. Jamais l'attente n'avait paru aussi longue. Alors bien sûr, il aurait pu aller lui-même trouver le jeune homme pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais il avait une réputation de bad boy insensible à maintenir.

Donc il attendait.

Depuis 4 jours. Et c'était long.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Un peu trop content et impatient à son goût, Derek fit face à la porte et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant son idiot d'humain.

Son ?

Il allait se pencher sur l'emploi de cet adjectif possessif qui n'était pas du tout utilisé à bon escient ici. Quand il s'aperçut que les pas dans le couloir n'étaient pas ceux de Stiles.

Braeden.

Derek choisit de ne pas prendre en compte le grognement agacé qui venait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Des mois que la jeune femme était partie et elle choisissait ce moment pour revenir.

Elle entra, le sourire aux lèvres.

Jusque-là, il était toujours content de la voir. Il l'aimait bien et la voir signifiait qu'il allait s'envoyer en l'air pendant des jours avant qu'elle ne reparte pour un nouveau contrat.

Mais là, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'il attendait.

-Bonjour beau gosse !

-Salut.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir de me voir.

Derek inspira avant de répondre.

-Si, pardonne-moi, je suis ravi de te voir.

Elle lui jeta un regard, un seul.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu attendais.

S'il faisait un peu moins attention à son image Derek aurait haussé les épaules.

-Qui espérais-tu voir ?

-Personne.

Le sourire de la jeune femme n'était pas dupe, elle l'observa un long moment.

-Bien entendu qui d'autre… Je suppose qu'on ne s'enverra pas en l'air cette fois-ci.

Derek ouvrit la bouche avec la ferme intention de le lui dire que si, bien sûr que si, ils aillaient coucher ensemble. Parce qu'il aimait ça, parce que ça faisait trois mois qu'elle avait disparu et qu'il était en manque grave.

Mais les mots refusaient de sortir.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Derek, je savais comment ça finirait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Pour tout t'avouer, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait tant de temps.

Derek était perdu cette fois.

-Quoi Braeden ?

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre.

-Est-ce qu'au moins je peux rester ce soir ?

-Bien sûr, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, qu'est-ce qu'elle savait au juste ? Elle n'était qu'une humaine, une ancienne émissaire certes, mais elle n'avait pas de don spécial. Elle était intuitive et maligne, elle avait peut-être perçu quelque chose mais quoi.

-Je veux savoir...

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

-Tu ne sembles pas étonnée. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Ce que tout le monde sait à part vous deux, Derek.

Il en avait marre de jouer sur les mots.

-Crache le morceau.

Un seul mot franchit les lèvres de la mercenaire.

-Stiles.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du loup garou. Agacé par cette réaction, il aboya.

-J'ai demandé des explications hein, ce qui implique généralement plus d'un mot ou d'un nom.

Son ton était mordant il n'aurait pas dû être en colère, après tout c'était à elle de l'être, il était en train de la quitter sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Elle se mit à rire, un rire vrai et franc.

-Oh Derek ! Les mecs sont tellement idiots parfois.

Là, il était vexé.

-Ne te vexe pas, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Elle s'approcha doucement et vint passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Laisse-le faire, il est bien plus intuitif que toi. Suis juste le mouvement.

Avec un sourire affectueux, elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Derek passa ses mains autour de sa taille et approfondit le baiser.

Avec elle, tout était simple, il ne voulait pas du reste, ne voulait pas laisser Stiles décider de quoi que ce soit, ne voulait pas le suivre… Et surtout pas sur ce chemin-là.

Braeden était tout ce dont il avait besoin, s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps sans aucune attache.

Sans passion.

Sans amour.

Rageur, il passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour caresser sa langue, pour la redécouvrir. Pour oublier que quelque chose d'autre, que quelqu'un d'autre, occupait ses pensées.

Il remonta sa main, la glissa sous la chemise de la jeune femme pour prendre son sein gauche au creux de sa paume. Il était toujours étonné de voir que leurs corps étaient faits pour s'emboiter.

Pourtant, il n'était pas satisfait.

Même si leurs séances de baise étaient toujours épiques, il manquait quelque chose.

Passion et amour.

Il allait s'écarter, reprendre possession de sa main et de sa langue quand il l'entendit.

Un hoquet de surprise et puis un gémissement de douleur étrange.

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Stiles. Quatre jours ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

Avant même qu'il n'est pu faire un geste, le jeune homme tournait les talons en murmurant d'une voix rauque.

-Je tombe mal, désolé, à plus.

Il disparut, comme ça.

Derek resta là un moment, tétanisé dans les bras de Braeden. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le frappe à l'épaule vraiment fort.

-Va le chercher.

-Non.

Il avait répondu sans même le vouloir.

-Pourquoi Derek ?

-C'est mieux comme ça.

Elle le frappa de nouveau.

-Tu es vraiment trop con ! Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

Cette fois il était en colère

-J'en sais rien, peut-être parce que c'est mieux pour lui d'être loin de moi ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'a que 17 ans et que je ne peux rien lui apporter à part des ennuis et…

-En fait, c'est pire que ça. Tu n'es pas con, tu n'es pas idiot, tu es juste un putain de trouillard, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru de toi !

Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit d'être en colère contre lui comme ça ?

Pourquoi les femmes étaient-elles aussi compliquées ?

Il se reposa la question quand Braeden sortit en marmonnant contre les abrutis de loup garou.

0o0o0o

Pendant quelques jours, Derek espéra entendre les pas de Stiles résonner dans le couloir. Pas pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer, non, juste parce que…

Parce que…

Incapable de trouver une raison de vouloir voir Stiles, Derek grogna. Cette situation était impossible. Le pire, c'était que pendant toute cette semaine, Scott, son alpha, lui avait jeté des regards, tour à tour plein d'espoir, de doute, puis de colère.

Lydia l'avait frappé. Lui. La jeune femme avait abattu sa main sur sa tête, l'air de rien, avant de replonger dans son magazine.

Malia était passé plusieurs fois pour lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'était le comble quand même, non ? Sa propre cousine qui venait lui demander, d'abord ce qu'il avait fait à Stiles, ensuite pourquoi il ne couchait pas avec lui, avant de lui assurer que l'hyperactif était un très bon amant. Elle aurait même ajouté des détails sur leurs prouesses sexuelles s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue. Mais il avait été bien incapable de l'entendre parler d'eux, c'était comme de la craie crissant sur un tableau avec en plus des oreilles de loup garou.

Et non il n'était pas jaloux comme elle l'avait insinué.

Pas du tout.

C'était ridicule, il avait passé l'âge des trucs de gamin. Il chassa l'impression étrange de justement agir comme un gosse en fermant les yeux sur ce qui se passait entre lui et Stiles. Tout le monde l'avait vu, bien sûr.

Mais pouvait-il vraiment se risquer à avoir une nouvelle relation destructrice ? Ils finiraient bien sûr par ne plus se supporter, par s'engueuler pour des broutilles.

Ce qu'ils faisaient déjà en fait.

Un grognement rageur sortit de sa gorge quand il attrapa sa veste en cuir et sortit de l'appartement. Il fallait qu'il voit cet idiot.

Il devait être un peu plus de 20h quand il arriva à la maison du shérif, il lui fallut plus de 10 minutes pour se décider à sortir de la voiture.

Il était ridicule.

Il fit le tour de la maison, tentant de mettre en ordre ses idées. Par quoi commencer ? Ne pas s'énerver surtout. C'était quasiment peine perdue. Chaque fois qu'il voyait l'hyperactif, il finissait par s'énerver. Stiles avait le don de le faire réagir excessivement.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que la maison était silencieuse. Que toutes les lumières éteintes.

Il envisagea de grimper pour attendre le jeune homme dans sa chambre mais la fenêtre était fermée. C'était peut-être mieux après tout.

Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ?

C'était ça la question. Voir Stiles, oui, mais pour faire quoi ? Pour dire quoi ? Heureusement que l'hyperactif n'était pas chez lui en fait. Mieux valait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de l'affronter.

Derek laissa sa voiture pour descendre la rue à pieds. Marcher lui ferait du bien.

Il avait l'impression de lutter contre la marée. Il avait beau continuer de nager aussi vite que possible, l'eau le ramenait inexorablement au même point.

Stiles.

Il pourrait céder, il pourrait finir par accepter que oui, il était bizarrement attiré par cet idiot. Mais de là à lui avouer à lui.

Il en entendrait parler pendant longtemps.

Enfin ça, c'était dans l'hypothèse où il était arrivé à berner quelqu'un. Parce que jusque-là, tous et tout le monde semblaient être persuadés qu'ils finiraient ensemble.

C'était peut-être un risque à prendre.

Peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer…

* * *

Voilà ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé j'espère que c'est bon pour la mise en page FF fait encore des siennes...

Prochain chapitre Lundi 5 Janvier ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 avec un petit peu d'avance je suis sur que vous m'en voudrez pas ^^

Aurelie : waa vivemen lundi

Voilà on est dimanche mais c'est pas grave je crois lol

Je voulais vous dire merci à toute pour vos review elles me font vraiment plaisir ce n'est que pour ça que j'écris merci merci

* * *

Chap 3

0o0o0o

Stiles passa la porte de la maison en hurlant.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu son père sursauter.

-Bon dieu, Stiles, ne hurle pas.

Le jeune homme entra dans le salon.

-Désolé, c'était important. Tu as vu Malia ?

Son père secoua la tête.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Elle n'était pas au lycée aujourd'hui.

-Hé bien ma foi, nous sommes lundi n'est-ce pas…

Oui lundi, mais Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Vendredi soir, quand ils étaient tous les trois rentrés du restaurant, ils avaient trouvé la voiture de Derek devant la maison. Pourquoi Derek avait changé la camaro pour ÇA ? Stiles ne le comprendrait jamais mais bon ce n'était pas le sujet. Donc ils étaient rentrés, la voiture était là, mais pas son propriétaire.

Malia avait eu l'air heureuse en voyant le véhicule de son cousin mais quand elle s'était aperçue qu'il n'était nulle part et que son odeur avait depuis longtemps disparu dans l'air, elle avait boudé. Mais vraiment, littéralement, une vrai fille, une qui n'aurait pas eu le bon cadeau de Noël ou une qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas danser.

C'était sexiste non ?

En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? La seule à qui il avait offert des cadeaux, c'était Lydia, et elle avait de toute façon toujours cette moue boudeuse, et jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de refuser si une fille lui avait demandé de danser.

Quel était le but de cette longue réflexion déjà ?

Ah oui, son père le regardait patient.

-J'en étais où ?

-Tu ne sais pas où est Malia.

-Oui c'est ça. Et donc oui elle boude depuis vendredi à cause de je ne sais pas trop quoi, et oui on est lundi, et on avait maths ce matin. Mais quand même c'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas là.

Le shérif inspira profondément.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non.

-Mais…

Comment son père faisait ?

-Mais elle veut que je fasse un truc que je n'ai pas trop envie de faire. Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être déçu encore et que je ne veux pas espérer. Mais elle est têtue et elle m'aime un peu trop et puis des fois elle a des réactions bizarres. Faut pas oublier qu'elle a vécu…

-Stiles !

-Désolé, donc non, on est en désaccord, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle ne rentre pas à la maison.

-En désaccord sur quoi ?

Stiles grimaça et son père ajouta.

-Je ne cherche pas à savoir quoi que ce soit de vos vies d'adolescents pleines de secrets ou je ne sais quoi. Mais si tu la cherches, tu peux être sûr qu'elle est surement en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour te faire faire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Tu crois qu'elle est chez Derek ?

-Derek bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je dois m'inquiéter du fait que tout le monde semble vous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou pas ?

-Ou pas.

Son père ferma les yeux juste un instant.

-Je ne sais pas où est Malia mais tu la connais mieux que moi. Donc ?

-Donc elle est chez Derek. Ou pas loin. Nous attends pas ce soir, je crois que ça va être long…

0o0o0o

Il allait tuer Malia, c'était sûr !

Bon non, parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour ça, mais elle allait l'entendre. Enfin s'il survivait à sa rencontre avec Derek.

Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait de le voir ?

La douleur lancinante qu'il avait ressentie en voyant Derek avec Braeden avait été difficile à surmonter. Et pourtant jusque-là, il n'avait fait qu'explorer, qu'imaginer ce qui pourrait, peut-être, (et encore un peu plus de conditionnel) se passer avec Derek. Mais tout s'était effondré d'un coup quand il était entré dans l'appartement.

Depuis, il avait fui Derek comme la peste. Le revoir maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains et conduisit jusqu'au loft avant de grimpe les marches. C'était idiot puisque maintenant, il était essoufflé.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça, ça devenait ridicule.

Bien décidé à prendre 5 minutes pour arriver cette fois un peu plus dignement chez Derek, il s'appuya contre le mur. Avant de faire un bon de deux mètres quand une voix retentis près de lui.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

-Baaeuuh

Oui, le cri n'avait rien de viril, mais retomber le cul par terre après s'être lamentablement emmêlé les pieds avait été encore pire.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre autant à cause de la course et de la frayeur que de voir Derek debout devant lui, torse et pieds nus.

Légèrement rageur et honteux, Stiles se releva.

-Ne m'aide pas surtout.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Leurs regards amusés se croisèrent avant que l'hyperactif n'attaque.

-Elle est là ?

-Non elle est repartie directement après toi, très en colère.

Malia était repartie après lui ? Il n'était pas encore parti… En colère ?

-Elle est partie quand ? Pourquoi en colère ?

-Elle n'est pas restée ce soir-là, je crois que les femmes détestent quand on ne fait pas ce qu'elles veulent.

Tiens, ça faisait étrangement écho à ce qu'il avait pensé t…

-Attend quoi ? Malia t'a parlé de ça ?

-Malia ? Je te parle de Braeden.

-Je te parle de Malia ! Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

Le grognement de Derek fit dresser tous les poils de sa nuque.

-Non Stiles, elle n'est pas là.

-Elle est où alors ?

-Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas chez moi qu'elle vit ni avec moi qu'elle couche.

-Heureusement, ça serait glauque ! Pour la coucherie hein, pas pour le reste.

L'ex alpha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attirant le regard de Stiles sur son torse musclé, alors qu'il s'évertuait à ne fixer que les yeux du loup depuis plusieurs minutes. Et il oublia tout, Malia, son inquiétude, où il était, écouter, respirer, tout.

Jusqu'au moment où la main de Derek vint frapper son épaule.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Visiblement non…

-Entre ! Je n'ai aucune envie de continuer cette conversation dans le couloir, et si je dois te frapper je préférais que ce soit loin d'éventuels témoins.

Stiles déglutit avant d'entrer, et la question fusa sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment.

-Alors comme ça Braeden est partie ?

Oups le grognement était plus agacé qu'en colère, mais Stiles se tendit quand même. Les mots semblaient s'échapper de sa bouche avec une volonté propre.

-Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis ? Répondit seulement le loup.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres quand Derek attrapa la chemise posée sur le canapé pour l'enfiler. Le béta était bien mieux sans mais tant pis.

-Tu étais mieux sans.

-Pardon ?

Peut-être qu'il lui faudrait une muselière pour éviter les questions ET commentaires débiles.

-Revenons-en à Braeden, ordonna l'hyperactif pour éviter de nouvelles bévues.

-Je croyais qu'on parlait de Malia.

Comment pouvait-il se concentrer quand Derek boutonnait sa chemise avec une lenteur extrême, faisant disparaitre ses abdominaux sous la couche de tissu. Elle glissait sur la peau du loup garou…

C'était idiot de vouloir être la chemise de Derek Hale ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était aussi troublé par le béta ? Bon depuis toujours en fait, mais qui ne serait pas attiré par un mec pareil ?

La voix du loup le fit sursauter.

-Donc tu es là à baver sur mon parquet parce que tu ne sais pas où est ma cousine.

-Je ne bave pas…

Si peu…

-Et je remarque que tu évites soigneusement le sujet Braeden.

-Je dois m'inquiéter que tu évites le sujet Malia ? Il y a du grabuge au paradis ?

Est-ce que c'était lui ou est-ce que Derek paraissait jaloux ? Leurs réactions étaient étrangement semblables.

-Bon ok sourwolf, on fait un marché, je te dis pour Malia, tu as vu je commence en plus, et tu me dis pour Braeden.

L'homme hésita un moment avant de soupirer.

-Ok.

Soudainement intimidé, Stiles mit les mains dans ses poches de jeans. Il aurait cru que ce serait plus facile de tout déballer, vu que jusque-là tout était sorti de sa bouche assez facilement.

-La première question…

Avait-il vraiment besoin de la répéter ? Le ''pourquoi tu ne couches pas avec Derek'' n'avait pas pu être oublié.

-Elle ne venait pas de moi, elle venait de Malia. Comme ça, d'un coup, elle m'a demandé ça.

-Cette fille est aussi cinglée que son père.

-Hé, c'est ta famille je te signale.

-C'est bien ça le pire. Continu.

Stiles inspira fort.

-Donc j'ai été bien incapable de trouver une réponse correcte ou une réponse tout court d'ailleurs.

-C'est pourtant simple.

-Tu crois ça ? Tu n'as pas été foutu de répondre non plus ! Donc voilà elle pense… Elle pense qu'on veut être ensemble, qu'on doit être ensemble et que… On fait juste de l'anti jeu parce qu'on refuse de le voir.

-De l'anti jeu ?

-Elle avait regardé le foot avec mon père la veille.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment et les mains de Stiles dans ses poches commencèrent à devenir moites.

-A ton tour mon loup.

Derek ne releva pas, il se contenta de lui jeta un regard noir.

-Disons que Braeden pense à peu près pareil que Malia.

C'était un complot ma parole, il marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Mais de quoi elles se mêlent franchement ? Est-ce que je leur dis, moi, qu'elles devraient être en couple ?

Derek haussa les sourcils, et un long silence s'installa.

-Et maintenant quoi hein ? Murmura Stiles

-J'en sais rien.

Suivre le conseil de Lydia peut-être ? C'était presque sûr après tout que Derek ne le frapperait pas. Ou alors c'était sûr qu'il le ferait, au choix. Mais dans ce cas-là, il pourrait dire ''je te l'avais bien dit'' a Lydia. Sauf que maintenant, la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison face à son amie serait grandement entachée de déception.

Il sortit les mains de ses poches et s'approcha rapidement du loup. La gorge nouée, la peur au ventre, il vint plaquer sa main sur sa nuque, et le cœur battant à tout rompre, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La terre sembla soudain s'arrêter de tourner. Au lieu de le frapper, Derek lui fit entrouvrir les lèvres pour plonger dans sa bouche avec avidité.

C'était dévastateur, la langue du béta vint trouver la sienne pour la caresser tandis que ses mains puissantes le rapprochèrent de lui.

La chaleur que dégageait le loup était impressionnante, elle faisait écho au feu qui courait dans les veines de Stiles. Nom de dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas essayé ça avant ?

A bout de souffle l'humain s'éloigna mais pas trop, il posa son front contre celui Derek. Mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il ne pouvait pas croiser le regard du loup maintenant.

Stiles frissonna et le souffle de Derek vint effleurer ses lèvres légèrement humides quand il chuchota.

-Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ?

-Plus encore.

Tiens, encore une phrase avec une vie propre.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses plus ?

Peut-être qu'il devrait aller consulter pour ce problème. Le rire de Derek se répercuta dans tout son corps. Et quand l'ex alpha reprit possession de ses lèvres, Stiles se dit qu'en fait les autres avaient raison. c'était là sa place.

Les autres…

-Malia.

Quitter les lèvres de… de quoi ? De son petit ami ? En théorie il était déjà en couple avec une fille, donc quoi ? Derek était quoi ?

Enfin bref, quitter les lèvres du mec qu'on était en train d'embrasser pour prononcer le prénom de sa petite amie qui, soit dit en passant, était la cousine du mec en question ne semblait pas être une bonne chose.

-T'es sérieux là, Stiles ?

-Ecoute je serais ravi de passer ma soirée avec ta langue dans ma bouche ou le contraire, ne soyons pas sectaire. Mais je ne sais pas où est Malia.

-C'est une grande fille elle a survécu seul pas mal de temps, je crois qu'elle peut se passer de toi une journée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Derek, ce n'est pas normal qu'elle n'ait pas été vue de la journée. Surtout qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement que de la remarquer.

Le loup garou haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi c'est une Hale ! C'est à croire que vous ne savez pas faire autrement qu'être bandant.

-Il parait qu'un des oncles de ma mère était moche, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

Stiles se mit à rire, non sérieusement Derek, faisait des blagues ?

-Je te propose un truc sourwolf, aide moi à la trouver et ensuite on discutera ou autre…

L'hyperactif déglutit péniblement, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce que pouvait bien être le ''ou autre''.

Derek s'éloigna d'un pas, emportant avec lui toute la chaleur qui s'était propagée dans le corps de Stiles.

\- Reste-la, ordonna-t-il

Il revint trois seconde plus tard avec une paire de baskets aux pieds et sa veste en cuir.

-On y va ?

L'humain fut à deux doigts de refuser, de tout envoyer balader pour rester là, à se faire tripoter par un loup garou grincheux. Bon, dit comme ça, c'était bizarre. Il serait bien resté là pour tripoter un loup garou grincheux, ouais c'était mieux…

Mais il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi à Malia, et maintenant qu'il avait goûté aux lèvres de Derek, il faudrait le tuer pour qu'il y renonce.

Oui, d'abord la fille coyote, après le tripotage de loup garou.

-On commence par quoi ? demanda-t-il à l'ex alpha.

-Tu l'as vue où la dernière fois ?

Oula c'était loin hier soir.

-Euhhhh elle discutait avec Scott. Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit, mais ce n'est pas la première fois, je ne me suis pas inquiété, je pensais qu'elle allait réapparaitre ce matin, mais non, et personne ne l'a vue depuis.

Derek le regarda un long moment.

-Quoi ? Aboya l'hyperactif.

-Scott ?

-Oui et bien ?

Derek l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt pour le trainer hors de l'appartement.

-C'est à se demander comment tu peux être aussi intelligent et en même temps aussi con.

0o0o0o0

Stiles gara la jeep, parce que oui, il avait fait une crise quand Derek avait voulu le trainer dans la Toyota.

_Hors de question que je monte là-dedans. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de la Camaro ? Je ne monterai pas dans cette voiture alors que tu trahis ta chérie._

Au bout de 10 minute de ''non je ne monterai pas'', Derek avait cédé et ils avaient pris la jeep. Donc Stiles gara la jeep devant chez Scott, en espérant, ou en craignant, que le loup ait raison et que Malia soit là.

Il toqua et son meilleur ami ouvrit la porte trois secondes plus tard avec le sourire, avant de le perdre totalement quand son regard se porta sur Derek.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la tous les deux ? Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Qui lui avait foutu un meilleur ami pareil.

-Qu'est ce qui ne devait pas se passe comment Scott ?

-Euh rien.

Stiles entra poussant l'alpha dans la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je te préviens si je n'ai pas de réponse maintenant je vais aller trouver Kira et lui raconté tellement de choses embarrassantes sur toi qu'elle ne te laissera plus jamais l'approcher.

Scott balbutia.

-Rien… Je ne vois pas…

-Où est Malia ?

-Aucune…

Stiles le coupa.

-Derek, est-ce que tu sais que Scott, ton Alpha, quand il avait à peu près 8 ans était fou amoureux de…

-Stooooop ! Ok.

Scott lança un retentissant.

-Maliaaa.

La jeune femme descendit l'escalier et écarquilla les yeux en les voyant là tous les trois.

-C'était pas ça le plan.

Stiles se frotta les yeux.

-Sérieusement Scott, un plan ? On en a déjà discuté, ne tente pas de faire des plans.

L'alpha sembla vexé et l'humain fut obligé de réclamer des explications.

-Donc ?

-Quoi ?

-Scott ! C'était quoi ce plan débile ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, Stiles se tourna vers Malia.

-Ok donc je devais disparaitre quelques temps, tu serais allé trouver Scott et il t'aurait fait faire équipe avec Derek pour les recherches et vous auriez été obligés de discuter.

L'hyperactif ouvrit la bouche pour donner son sentiment sur ce plan débile, mais Derek le devança.

-Et personne ne s'est dit qu'on pouvait se débrouiller tous seuls ? Personne dans cette meute n'a pensé que forcer les choses c'était stupide et que se mêler des affaires des autres finissait toujours mal ?

Scott et Malia se jetèrent un regard et l'alpha haussa les épaules.

Sans un mot de plus Derek sortit. La jeune femme tenta.

-On est désolé Stiles, on voulait juste aider.

-Rendez-moi un service tous les deux, ne m'aidez plus.

Son ami l'observa un moment.

-Oh putain, ça y est en fait.

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas.

-J'en suis sûr, je le vois rien qu'à ta tête.

L'espoir de Malia fut vraiment incongru.

-Ils ont couché ensemble.

-NON !

Ok ça avait été un peu trop véhément comme réponse mais Stiles n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

\- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas juste être heureux comme tous les autres ?

La moue boudeuse de Malia était revenue.

-Pourquoi tu me pousses dans ses bras ?

-Parce qu'il est malheureux, parce que tu le veux, parce qu'il a assez souffert, parce que sa sœur est loin, son oncle est cinglé et moi je ne peux pas l'aider. Parce que c'est lui que tu aimes et…

-Stop Malia.

Scott ajouta malgré tout.

-Parce que c'est idiot de continuer à vous tourner autour alors que vous pourriez être ensemble.

Agacé, Stiles sortit à son tour. Derek avait raison. qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se mêler de leur vie hein ?

Quand il rejoignit la jeep, l'ex alpha était là, appuyé dessus.

L'amour, vraiment ? Il y avait tellement de choses dites à ce sujet, tellement d'informations, tellement de façons d'aimer. Il aimait Malia, il aimait Lydia et Scott, chacun d'une manière différente. Mais Derek Hale ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cet homme-là ? Qui ne savait pas parler sans grogner, avec qui il passait plus de temps à s'engueuler qu'à discuter.

Oui probablement, c'était même peut-être déjà le cas. Après tout, il n'avait fallu qu'une seul question pour en arriver là.

Sans un mot, Stiles monta dans la voiture et l'ex alpha suivit. Le silence était pesant, il devait dire quelque chose absolument, même une connerie.

-Tu crois que ça peut se trouver des photos de ton grand-oncle moche ?

Au moins il était parvenu à le faire sourire.

* * *

Et voilà c'était le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous à plu la suite Samedi ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 ^^

Aurelie : waaa jd vivemen la suite merci pour ta super fiction

Merci beaucoup Aurelie ^^

ATTENTION LEMON ! Vous êtes prévenues

* * *

Chapitre 4

0o0o0o0o

Stiles raccompagna Derek jusqu'à son appartement, normalement il était prévu qu'il monte pour discuter ''ou autre''.

Mais si le loup changeait d'avis ?

Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau en tout cas, c'était trop tard maintenant il avait fini par accepter que Derek devait lui appartenir, et si le principal concerné ne le voyait pas encore, il était bien décidé à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Même si apparemment, il ne restait plus que lui à convaincre.

0o0o0oo0o

A quoi est-ce que Stiles pouvait bien penser ? Ca faisait 5 minutes que l'hyperactif le fixait comme s'il tentait de comprendre ou de le convaincre de quelque chose.

Est-ce qu'il devait dire un truc ?

Il s'était garé devant l'appart, et Stiles semblait maintenant sur pause. Peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis ou qu'il attendait une invitation ?

-Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te demande de monter ?

La réponse fut immédiate.

-Peut-être que c'est toi qui a besoin que je te confirme que je veux le faire ?

Il eut deux secondes de blanc avant que leurs rires ne résonnent dans l'habitacle. Derek fut le premier à reprendre son sérieux, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer Stiles. De remarquer à quel point le jeune homme avait changé. Ce n'était plus l'ado dégingandé qu'il avait rencontré dans les bois. Déjà à l'époque, il était mignon. Maintenant ? Il était juste… quel était le mot que Stiles avait utilisé ? Bandant, oui tout à fait.

Comme si l'humain avait fini par se lasser de leur échange de regards, d'abord incertain puis brûlant, il demanda.

-Donc quoi ? On monte ou on reste là ?

Un sentiment étrange commença à l'envahir, un peu de panique, d'appréhension, mêlé d'excitation, et d'envie furieuse. Et s'ils faisaient tout capoter avant même que quelque chose commence ?

-Tu me fais peur Derek je t'assure, si tu as changé d'avis c'est mieux de le dire maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Quoi alors ?

Stiles avait mis un peu trop de force dans ces mots, convainquant Derek de répondre.

-Je ne nous fais pas vraiment confiance.

-Tu parles de notre tendance à nous engueuler pour rien ou que ça dérape un peu trop et que je finisse en cloque de bébé loup garou ?

Hein ? Parfois, il avait du mal à suivre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre et se mettre à rire.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible hein ?

-Hé ne gâche pas mes délires, tu veux.

-Stiles ?

-Quoi ?

-Sors de cette voiture.

L'humain poussa un profond soupir.

-Merci mon dieu, j'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais.

En silence, ils montèrent jusqu'au loft. Derek fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le jeune homme déglutir difficilement plusieurs fois.

Ils devaient d'abord parler, ensuite…

Derek était sûr qu'il pouvait se tenir à cette bonne résolution, jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour dire il ne savait plus trop quoi et que la langue de Stiles s'y glissa.

Quand s'était-il approché ?

Et nom de dieu, qui lui avait appris à embrasser comme ça ? Il était foutrement doué malgré son âge. Sa langue commença d'abord par caresser la sienne sensuellement avant de venir titiller ses lèvres. Pendant que des doigts mutins venaient effleurer sa barbe, tout contre ses lèvres, l'hyperactif murmura.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point je trouvais ça sexy ?

Stiles fit crisser ses ongles courts contre son menton avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres comme si elles lui appartenaient. Il ne faisait jamais ça, Derek n'était jamais aussi passif. Il se permit de profiter de cette sensation étrange, l'abandon, la confiance, le désir de se laisser faire…

Avant de renverser la situation, de repousser la langue du jeune homme à sa place et d'envahir à son tour sa bouche.

Avec autorité, il posa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de l'humain, approfondissant encore leur échange, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu et qu'ils finiraient avec des bébés loups garous dans peu de temps s'il n'arrêtait pas là.

Il quitta les lèvres de Stiles avec un grognement. Sérieusement ? Des bébés loups garous ? Est-ce que ça allait être comme ça maintenant ? Il allait être contaminé par les sottises de son idiot d'humain sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Stiles en avait profité pour venir l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Stop Stiles !

Le sourire goguenard de l'humain lui prouva, si c'était nécessaire, qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu es un démon !

-Pas récemment, mais oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Derek dû prendre une longue inspiration, histoire de ne pas sauter de suite sur le jeune homme.

-Va t'asseoir.

Ok, l'ordre avait claqué et, bizarrement, au lieu de se rebiffer, l'adolescent sembla quasiment heureux d'obéir.

-C'est maintenant que tu te demandes si c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda-t-il semblant bien conscient de ses réticences.

-Stiles… euh…

Derek bafouillait. Lui bafouillait, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Il passa une main rageuse dans ces cheveux avant de lâcher.

-Tu agis comme si tout était normal.

-T'embrasser ça me paraît comme ça. Je ne peux pas bien te dire pourquoi ou comment, mais c'est ça.

Maintenant les divagations de l'hyperactif lui semblaient claires comme de l'eau de roche. Il aurait peut-être dû s'en inquiéter. A la place, il s'installa sur le canapé, près de l'humain, en demandant.

-Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

-De me sentir totalement à ma place quelque part ? D'embrasser un mec ? De n'avoir aucun, mais alors aucun doute sur ce que je veux ?

-Stiles, tu ne peux pas poser des questions et ne pas y répondre, je te préviens ! Déjà que la première question a failli me rendre dingue !

-Bienvenu au club. Donc la réponse est non…

L'humain leva un doigt, puis les yeux au ciel, comme pour se rappeler de l'ordre des questions, un autre doigt.

–Non, et non en fait, dit-il en levant le majeur.

Derek resta là à le fixer un long moment. Il aurait dû être rebuté par cette habitude totalement désinvolte, paniqué par cette candeur, cette fraicheur qui émanait de Stiles.

Pourtant, il trouvait ça sexy et il l'en aima encore plus si c'était possible. Un gouffre semblait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas avoir pensé ça.

L'aimer ? Non ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe, de désir, point barre.

Derek plongea son regard dans celui de l'humain. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi immobile, aussi silencieux, comme s'il avait conscience que leur avenir se jouait là, maintenant. Comme s'il pouvait voir ses pensées tourner sous son crâne.

L'aimer ? Comment ne pas le faire ? Lui qui était toujours aussi loyal, courageux et foutrement idiot malgré son intelligence.

Et maintenant que restait-il à faire, à part l'accepter et céder à ses instincts les plus primaires et faire de Stiles son amant ?

-C'est impressionnant.

La voix du jeune homme l'avait surpris.

-Quoi, Stiles ?

-Te regarder penser, c'est impressionnant.

Agacé, ou peut-être juste amusé, ou même conquis, Derek se jeta sur les lèvres de l'humain. Le gémissement étouffé que celui-ci poussa fut sa récompense.

Comme si, enfin, depuis des lustres, ils étaient tombés d'accord, plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Avec une douceur extrême, Derek allongea le jeune homme sur le canapé, en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop peser sur lui, il vint dévorer ses lèvres.

Prenant l'une d'elles entre ses dents avant de la sucer férocement, les gémissements que poussait Stiles étaient incroyablement érotiques.

Il ne pourrait jamais se retenir. Pendant deux secondes, il envisagea de tout arrêter, d'abord parce que le jeune homme n'avait que 17 ans et que rien de tout ceci n'était légal. Ensuite, parce qu'ils auraient peut-être dû prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Derek plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Stiles. Nom de dieu, il n'avait rien imaginé, les sensations étaient revenues en force. Cette impression étrange qu'il pourrait faire ça chaque minute de chaque heure pour le restant de sa vie, sans jamais s'en lasser.

Prendre le temps de réfléchir, hein ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils faisaient depuis des années sous le nez de tout le monde et de son voisin ? Au point qu'ils n'attendaient tous que ça, qu'ils se sautent dessus dans un coin ?

17 ans ?

Bon là, pas d'argument, à part peut-être qu'il en aurait bientôt 18 et qu'il semblait tout à fait consentant.

La main de Stiles vint se glisser dans ses cheveux. Derek s'éloigna juste un peu, autant pour respirer que pour murmurer.

-J'ai besoin de te demander si tu es consentant ?

Le rire du jeune homme se répercuta dans tout son corps, et d'un coup de hanches bien placé, Stiles vint plaquer son érection contre sa cuisse.

-Ça répond à ta question ou tu veux que je te l'écrive ? Je soussigné Stiles Sti…

-Tu sais qu'aucun papier n'aura jamais aucune valeur légale avec ton surnom ?

-Oh, oh ! Est-ce que c'est une manière détournée de me demander comment je m'appelle ?

-Pour moi, tu seras toujours cet insupportable idiot de Stiles.

-La ferme et embrasse-moi.

Derek fut ravi d'obéir.

C'était enivrant, entêtant, l'odeur de l'humain l'imprégnait à présent, son goût s'attardait sur ses lèvres. Il grogna quand brusquement Stiles se détacha de lui.

-Attends, tu n'as pas répondu aux questions toi.

\- Quelles questions ?

-Tu as déjà couché avec un mec ?

Bien entendu, il avait espéré pouvoir y échapper, mais la curiosité du jeune homme avait repris le dessus. Il inspira profondément avant de rasseoir sur le canapé en soufflant.

-Pas vraiment.

Comme s'il était monté sur ressorts, Stiles posa ses fesses tout près des siennes.

-C'est pas une réponse ça. Une réponse c'est un oui ou un non.

-Ça dépend.

Le sourire du jeune homme le surprit beaucoup.

\- « Ca dépend » ce n'est ni un oui ni un non, mais c'est intriguant. Raconte.

Évitant le regard perçant de l'humain, Derek avoua.

-Il est possible que quelques fois dans les vestiaires, à l'université, il se soit passé des trucs.

-Waou, tu pourrais être encore plus vague ?

Le jeune homme était mort de rire.

-Alors comme ça, mon loup tripotait ses petits camarades sous les douches ?

Derek grogna, pourquoi avait-il raconté ça ?

-Pas des… Un… Et ça n'a jamais été très loin.

-Pourquoi ?

_Il n'était pas toi, ce n'était pas aussi plaisant. _Il aurait pu dire ça, mais ce n'est pas du tout la phrase qui franchit ses lèvres.

\- Les mecs ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un mec.

Maintenant Stiles était vexé, avec l'autre phrase il ne l'aurait probablement pas été mais c'était bien trop…

-Tu m'as demandé, si j'étais consentant. Mais toi, est-ce que tu l'es Derek ?

-Moi, je suis majeur.

-Je m'en voudrais de te forcer.

-Je suis un loup garou Stiles, tu ne peux pas me forcer.

-Je peux toujours essayer.

Avant même que Derek ne puisse réagir, l'humain captura ses lèvres. C'était possible d'être accro à un truc au bout de quoi ? La troisième fois ?

Il sentait sa barbe frotter sans ménagement sur la peau du jeune homme. Il s'éloigna, le faisant râler. L'abrasion de sa barbe avait rougi la peau autour des lèvres de Stiles et c'était incroyablement excitant. Derek ne rêvait que d'une chose. cette même rougeur mais entre les cuisses de l'hyperactif cette fois.

Il fallait qu'il fasse ça absolument, il fallait qu'il le voie.

Avec un geste empressé il le fit se rallonger peut-être un peu trop brusquement si on en jugeait par le cri que poussa l'humain. Heureusement, suivi d'un rire franc et joyeux.

-J'aime quand tu réfléchis, mon loup.

Derek n'était plus vraiment apte à réfléchir, il avait faim de ce corps qui se tortillait sous lui. Il vint glisser ses dents dans la nuque de son humain, tout en détachant la ceinture de son jean d'une main. Il voulait le posséder encore et encore, et ce, le plus vite possible.

Une vague glacé le submergea d'un coup.

-Merde.

-Quoi ? Derek ne dit pas merde, quand tu es en train de me mordre.

-Va falloir s'arrêter et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux.

-Ok, je cherche mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous avons déjà réglé le problème du consentement.

Derek vint embrasser le cou du jeune homme juste là où il l'avait mordu quelques secondes plus tôt en murmurant.

-Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici.

-Tu n'as de préservatif ? Tu te moques de moi.

-Si, ça j'en ai. C'est du lubrifiant que je n'ai pas.

-Du lub…

Stiles s'immobilisa un moment, Derek pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner et puis vint la conclusion.

-C'est vrai que les loups ne peuvent pas avoir ou transmettre de maladies ?

-Quel rapport avec…

-Réponds.

-Oui, on utilise les préservatifs seulement pour éviter les grossesses.

Le sourire de l'humain, cette fois, était autant amusé que coquin.

-Alors ça tombe bien que je ne puisse pas tomber en cloque.

-Je ne vois pas….

-Je sais, reste là je reviens.

-Hein ?

Stiles se leva d'un bond pour filer dehors sans un mot de plus. Les minutes lui semblèrent interminables. Dans son pantalon, son érection se faisait douloureuse.

Cet idiot allait vraiment le rendre dingue.

Quand il revint, Stiles était essoufflé une nouvelle fois, ce qui fit rire le loup.

-Hé, ne te marre pas… Ou je ne te donne pas ça.

Derek attrapa par réflexe ce que lui lançait l'humain. C'était un pot, de la vaseline.

-C'était où ça ?

-Dans ma voiture, je m'en sers quand je plonge dans le moteur. Mais ce n'est pas compatible avec les préservatifs.

-D'où la question…

-Ouep !

Sans un mot, Stiles s'approcha pour le tirer vers les escaliers. Il monta les premières marches.

-Ta chambre, c'est par là ?

Avec un sourire éclatant, l'humain grimpa les marches. Jamais Derek ne l'aurait cru si entreprenant, si à l'aise. Bizarrement, ça le rendit nerveux.

La gorge nouée, il monta les marches à son tour…

Stiles était déjà allongé sur le lit, ses chaussures ayant disparu. Sans le lâcher des yeux, Derek retira les siennes et envoya valser son tee-shirt, sans rien enlever de plus. Il n'avait jamais été timide, jamais été prude.

Mais les yeux de l'humain le dévoraient, le rendant anxieux. Ces yeux où d'habitude perçait toujours une pointe de malice le regardaient si sérieusement, si avidement.

La chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Ce regard était brûlant, pénétrant. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour que son sexe reprenne toute sa vigueur.

Il approcha du lit doucement, de sa gorge s'échappait un grondement sourd. Ça aurait dû effrayer le jeune homme, ça aurait dû. Mais seule une odeur douçâtre d'excitation lui parvint.

Le besoin de le prendre devient vital. Avec avidité, Derek plongea sur son amant, le plaquant sur le lit avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

Des années qu'ils se connaissaient, des années qu'il attendait, sans même le savoir, pour en arriver là…

L'impatience qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de ressentir jusque-là le submergea. Il avança avec la sensation d'être un prédateur approchant de sa proie. Un désir ardent lui brûlait les reins. Un désir qu'il devait absolument assouvir.

Derek hésita juste une seconde quand il sentit ses yeux changer. Mais si le grognement féroce qui s'échappait encore de sa gorge n'effrayait pas Stiles, ce n'était surement pas ses yeux de loup qui allaient le faire. Le jeune homme ne tiqua même pas quand il croisa son regard, comme s'il s'y était attendu.

Ce qui excita encore un peu plus le béta. Rares étaient les humains capables d'accepter les loups. Mais lui le faisait, lui l'acceptait, en entier.

Derek franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore du lit. Le sourire de Stiles se crispa d'anticipation ou d'appréhension peut-être. Doucement l'ex alpha grimpa sur le lit pour venir l'embrasser, s'allongeant tout près de lui avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Laissant sa langue jouer avec celle de l'humain, la chercher, la caresser, la découvrir, l'apprendre comme si c'était leur premier et dernier baiser.

Derek ne put retenir un frisson quand les doigts glacés de son humain vinrent se glisser contre son flanc, puis doucement sur ses hanches, avant de finir par se poser négligemment contre son érection tendue. Sans amorcer le moindre mouvement, cette main resta là, simplement, immobile.

Ce qui le rendit totalement dingue, il quitta la bouche de l'hyperactif pour le repousser sur le lit, et commencer à parsemer son torse de baisers, de coups de langue, de légères morsures. Stiles était un bavard, il était incapable de ne pas faire de bruit. Et dans ce cas précis encore plus, chacune de ses attention provoquait des gémissements, des cris, quelque fois même un rire léger.

Ces sons étaient juste entêtants. Derek passa un temps infini à sucer, à mordiller les tétons du jeune homme. Sa peau avait un goût exquis et une odeur grisante. Les gémissements se muèrent en soupirs, l'attente n'était visiblement pas le fort de Stiles.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Derek abandonna les boutons de chaire pour continuer à descendre. Sadique, il s'attarda un long moment sur le nombril de l'humain. Glissant sa langue dedans, mordillant sa peau. Des sons étonnants s'échappaient maintenant des lèvres du jeune homme.

C'était addictif, il ne pourrait plus se passer de ces bruits étonnants. Quel genre de cris retentirait dans la pièce quand il s'attaquerait à sa queue ?

Bien décidé à le savoir, Derek lui fit lever les fesses pour lui retirer son pantalon. D'un coup d'œil, il s'assura que le jeune homme était toujours d'accord, toujours pleinement consentant. Il tomba sur un regard brûlant de désir, ce qui enflamma ses sens. Empressé, il enleva le boxer en même temps que le jean. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu, il voulait rendre l'humain dingue avant de céder à ses pulsions, mais ce regard…

Il lui fallut s'arracher à ces yeux pour pouvoir se concentrer sur toute cette parcelle de peau nouvellement dévoilée.

Stiles était magnifique, allongé nu, les joues rougies, de gêne ou d'excitation ? Sa queue était longue et plus fine que la sienne. Elle suintait, appelant ses lèvres et sa langue. Instinctivement, l'humain resserra les jambes quand Derek vint frotter ses joues contre la peau tendre de ses cuisses. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la rougeur due à sa barbe n'apparaisse. Étrangement, plus aucun son ne sortait de la bouche du jeune homme.

Derek releva la tête. Les yeux fermés, Stiles se mordait fortement la lèvre inférieure. Le loup donna un coup de langue à l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, le faisant se tendre un peu plus.

-Je dois m'inquiéter de cet étrange silence ?

-La ferme.

Le loup aurait pu s'offusquer si la voix de l'humain n'avait pas été aussi rauque.

-La ferme, vraiment ?

-J'essaie de ne pas venir avant même que les choses sérieuses ne commencent, et franchement t'entendre ne m'aide pas.

-Vraiment, répéta Derek.

Doucement, il remonta vers le sexe érigé de son amant et patiemment, attendit sans bouger. Il eut tout le loisir d'observer le jeune homme. Sa respiration était hachée comme s'il devait faire un effort conscient pour se souvenir de respirer. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que tout à l'heure. Avait-il passé ses doigts dedans ? Sa lèvre commençait à être meurtrie par ses coups de dents.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'humain, bien trop curieux, rouvre les yeux pour voir ce que le loup faisait. A peine ses paupières entrouvertes, Derek vint lécher son érection lui faisant aussitôt refermer les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas un concours, nous avons toute la nuit. Cesse de te retenir, c'est très perturbant de te voir immobile et silencieux. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment pour me déplaire…

Il n'attendit pas de voir si ces mots avaient atteints leur but, il vint saisir le gland de son amant entre ses lèvres. Et fut récompensé par de longs gémissements.

Voilà, c'est comme ça que ça devait être.

C'était une sensation assez étrange d'avoir une queue dans la bouche, pourtant ça n'avait rien de désagréable. Stiles attrapa les draps à deux mains quand il commença à descendre un peu le long de son érection tendue. Le jeune homme n'avait pas menti, il était déjà quasiment près du point de rupture. Est-ce qu'il lui faisait vraiment autant d'effet ?

Plutôt amusé Derek laissa un grognement monté le long de sa gorge laissant les vibrations se répercuter sur le sexe de son amant.

-Nom de dieu, Derek…

Sadique, il l'abandonna, avec l'envie d'essayer autre chose pour le faire hurler.

0o0o0o

Est-ce qu'il devait protester ? Avait-il le droit d'ordonner à Derek de reprendre son activité ?

La question s'envola quand le loup le mit prestement sur le ventre, comprimant son érection contre le matelas. Un tout petit vent de panique souffla sous son crâne. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ça, si ? Il se tendit un peu et sursauta carrément quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide effleurer ces fesses.

Un gémissement puissant lui échappa et un léger rire secoua Derek. Avait-il rêvé ou le béta venait vraiment de lui lécher la fesse ? Un nouveau coup de langue vint chatouiller son postérieur, et cette fois plus de doute possible.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment hygiénique tout ça ?

Stiles se crispa quand le loup recommença son manège, s'approchant de plus en plus de son anus. Il n'allait pas faire ça, si ? Il se cambra quand Derek remplaça les douces caresses par une morsure franche.

C'était réel ? Ils étaient vraiment là, dans ce lit ? A bouillir littéralement ? C'était une sensation incroyable, Stiles avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien connu jusque-là. Son érection comprimée contre le matelas devenait douloureuse. Tout son corps, en fait, était douloureux, tendu d'anticipation…

Il faillit même avaler sa langue quand Derek glissa la sienne tout contre son anus.

-Nom de dieu !

Le loup ne le laissa pas souffler, léchant encore une fois. Stiles en oublia de respirer. C'était indécent. Il y avait un mot pour ce que Derek était en train de lui faire, il en était sûr, mais n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus. Indécent ferait l'affaire.

Stiles se cambra à la rencontre de la langue de son amant. Il poussa un râle rauque quand elle entra en lui. Il devait bien trop gigoter, Derek saisit ses hanches pour l'immobiliser. C'était une véritable torture. Comme si son plaisir avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de s'exprimer, des cris des jouissances s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

Jamais il n'avait autant pris son pied et pourtant, côté sexe, lui et Malia n'avaient jamais été en reste. Il hurla de frustration quand Derek se releva. Puis de soulagement quand il le fit mettre à genoux, son érection n'était plus comprimée par le matelas. Mais la langue sur son cul lui manquait férocement.

Stiles ferma les yeux quand la main de son amant vint lui effleurer les fesses, est-ce qu'il était prêt pour ce genre de truc ?

Est-ce que c'était le moment de se le demander ?

Il fut secoué d'un petit rire.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui te passe par la tête, Stiles.

-Non, t'as raison, je tiens à ce que tu restes là où tu es.

-J'avais l'intention d'aller un peu plus par là.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres quand un doigt pressa contre son anus. Est-ce que c'était lui qui venait de gémir comme ça ? Vu le courant électrique qui venait de le parcourir, sûrement. Il frotta son visage contre le drap avant de grogner.

-Tu attends une invitation ?

Il ne put ajouter un seul mot, le doigt de Derek venait d'entrer en lui. Putain, ce que c'était bizarre comme sensation. Est-ce que cet idiot utilisait la vaseline au moins ? Non par ce qu'il n'en avait pas l'impression.

Stiles tourna la tête et pu apercevoir le pot posé sur le lit. Ok peut-être que ça ne marchait pas en fait… Il avait de ces idées parfois.

-Ne te crispe pas, murmura Derek, la voix lourde et profonde.

Facile à dire de sa part, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir et c'était frustrant. Coucher avec Derek ok, mais si c'était pour ne pas le voir, à quoi bon ? Il allait faire part de cette pensée à son amant quand celui-ci le fit basculer sur le dos d'un coup.

Est-ce que Derek lisait ses pensées ?

-Est-ce que tu lis dans mes pensées ?

Il vint l'embrasser sauvagement, leurs dents se heurtaient, leur corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Hé minute, quand est-ce que Derek s'était déshabillé ? Stiles quitta sa bouche pour l'observer, captant à peine la réponse.

-Je te sens paniquer surtout.

Derek attaqua sa gorge mordant sa peau sans ménagement, et les mots arrivèrent enfin à son cerveau.

-Tu me sens… genre je suis crispé… ou tu me sens je… pue ?

Ça n'avait été qu'un incompréhensible balbutiement.

Mais comment rester concentré quand Derek était sur lui ? Leur érection se pressant l'une contre l'autre. Leur peau se frottant délicieusement. Et son amant qui ne répondait pas. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour redemander, mais la langue de Derek s'y glissa.

Peu importe.

Il se mit à gémir de nouveau tout contre les lèvres du loup quand en plus de lui dévoré la bouche, celui-ci commença à se mouvoir sur lui.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre sur lui, parsemant son torse de baisers brûlants. Il lui écarta les jambes, et cette fois, Stiles pu observer son amant plonger les doigts dans le pot de vaseline et venir les presser contre son anus.

Il en fit entrer un d'abord, tout en venant lécher son gland. Cette fois, Stiles était bien trop distrait par la vision pour se crisper. Entre les jambes de Derek se balançait une érection impressionnante. Il frissonna et son corps se couvrit peu à peu de sueur à mesure que son amant le préparait.

Les préliminaires, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Trop impatient, trop empressé d'arriver à la jouissance, mais Derek Hale élevait le niveau, il jouait délicieusement avec son corps.

Le rendant fou de désir.

Ses doigts semblaient à leur place en lui, sa langue semblait s'être approprié son sexe. Comme s'ils avaient fait ça des centaines de fois.

Stiles fut sorti rudement de son extase quand Derek se releva se mettant à genoux sur le lit. Il l'attira à lui, ses fesses reposaient quasiment sur les cuisses du loup et il lui fit poser ses genoux sur ses épaules. D'une main, le béta guida son érection en lui avant même qu'il ne recommence à paniquer.

L'expression sur le visage de Derek était indéfinissable, il semblait vivre une torture. Stiles ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux mais la douleur fut trop prenante malgré la lenteur extrême de son amant. Il fut obligé de fermer les yeux, il se mordit les lèvres et poussa un cri de douleur.

Une main vint saisir son sexe, détournant son attention. Il y avait aussi ces gémissements incroyables qui sortaient de la bouche du loup alors qu'il s'avançait en lui. Un cri couvrit tous ces sons quand Derek frôla sa prostate.

-Encore.

C'était un ordre et l'ex alpha l'avait bien comprit. Il se retira un peu pour revenir un peu plus fort et cette fois, s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde. Stiles se cambra sous cet assaut et chercha quelque chose auquel s'accrocher. Il tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête et agrippa le matelas, laissant sans honte ses cris déchirer la pièce.

La main sur son érection allait et venait au même rythme que les coups de reins de plus en plus puissants de son amant. Chaque fois que le sexe de du loup touchait sa prostate, une vague de plaisir incroyable parcourait tout son corps, le faisant hurler un peu plus. Sa respiration devenait erratique, tout comme les coups de reins de Derek.

Il allait exploser, c'était sûr, il ne pourrait pas se retenir. Il tenta de ne pas basculer, mais en vain. Il éjacula de longs jets de sperme sur son torse sous le regard brûlant de son amant, qui continuait de le marteler tout en le masturbant toujours.

Stiles s'accrocha un peu plus au matelas quand Derek s'enfonça en lui de plus en plus fort avant de jouir à son tour, le remplissant complètement.

Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Avec d'infinies précautions, son amant se retira et fit descendre ses genoux de ses épaules. Un autre gémissement échappa à l'humain. Il aurait des courbatures demain, c'était sûr.

Son amant vint s'allonger tout contre lui, tentant lui aussi de reprendre une respiration normale. Stiles frissonna quand il vint déposer un baiser sur son cou. Et une fois encore sans qu'il ne le veille vraiment, les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

-Pourquoi on a jamais fait ça avant ?

0o0o0

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plu que ce n'était pas trop étrange et que les persos étaient respecté

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue que je posterais jeudi ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà la fin de cette fic merci à tous pour vos review ^^ j'espère que cette fin vous plaira.

* * *

Epilogue

0o0o0o0o

C'est un léger mouvement qui réveilla Stiles ce matin-là. Ça et une légère douleur au fondement. Allongé sur le dos, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, pour pouvoir reluquer Derek.

L'homme était juste… Mmmmh.

Le drap le couvrait à peine, sa main reposait sur son torse, un profond soupir échappa au loup avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

-Hé.

Et puis il l'observa.

-Tu es déjà en train de réfléchir Stiles ?

-Ouais.

-Une conclusion ?

La main de Derek se promenait sur son torse, c'était assez difficile de se concentrer. Il ferma les yeux pour répondre.

-Trois, en fait.

-J'écoute.

Il ouvrit les yeux, persuadé d'être capable de répondre malgré la distraction.

-Premièrement, ne me laisse pas m'asseoir aujourd'hui.

Le rire de Derek lui colla des frissons.

-Deuxièmement, je vais faire établir un contrat pour que quand on commencera à travailler, Scott et moi, on te rembourse ce qu'on te doit.

Derek poussa un soupir.

-J'avais espéré que tu avais oublié cette histoire.

-Rêve ! Et troisièmement, je crois que j'ai trouvé une bonne raison de coucher avec toi.

Le regard du loup passa de amusé à très intéressé.

-Tu ne cherchais pas le contraire ?

-Si, mais je suis un gars intelligent. si une réponse ne convient pas j'en cherche une autre.

La main de Derek quitta son torse pour se faufiler sur le sien quand il murmura.

-D'accord, alors quelle est cette raison de coucher avec moi ?

-A part tes prouesses et ton corps de dieu grec ?

Stiles ne se laissa pas distraire par la main du loup qui descendait toujours plus bas, et ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il ancra juste son regard au sien en disant.

-Je t'aime.

La réaction fut exactement celle qu'il attendait. Derek se figea et l'observa un long moment. Toutes sortes de choses passèrent dans son regard. La panique d'abord, la peur et enfin une espèce de résignation.

-Est-ce que ça sera suffisant ?

Stiles se tourna sur le côté et s'approcha un peu avant de répondre.

-Pour que ça marche ? Je ne crois pas, non. Pour ça, il faudrait que tu m'aimes au moins un tout petit peu.

Derek haussa les sourcils.

-C'est le cas, je crois…

-Dis-le.

-Non.

Le sourire de Stiles sembla surprendre le loup.

-Derek Hale, tu n'es qu'un vrai trouillard.

-Probablement.

Amusé, l'humain réduit la distance qui restait et vint se coller tout contre le loup. Il vint caler sa tête contre sa nuque avant de fermer les yeux, quasiment près de se rendormir. Puis il eut ces mots simplement chuchoté.

-Je t'aime Stiles.

Il aurait pu répondre, mais ne le fit pas. Il vint juste embrasser son amant. Il en avait fallu du temps pour en arriver là.

Mais c'était sa place et il comptait bien la garder longtemps…

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Malia avait attendu Stiles dans le canapé toute la nuit avant de s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. C'est le shérif la réveilla le lendemain matin.

-Hé fillette !

-Bonjour. Je me suis endormie.

-Je vois ça. Tu sais que Stiles t'a cherchée partout ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ouais, il m'a trouvée, et le plan a marché, en quelque sorte.

-Le plan qui consiste à jeter mon fils dans les bras de Derek.

-Vous êtes au courant du plan ?

L'homme poussa un profond soupir avant de se frotter les yeux.

-Non, et je ne veux rien savoir.

-Peu importe, ça a marché. Maintenant il faut que je trouve ce que je vais faire.

-Comment ça gamine ?

Malia se leva du canapé, s'étirant un peu.

-Je ne crois pas que Stiles voudra encore dormir avec moi maintenant. Je vais trouver un autre endroit.

-Jamais ! Il y a la chambre d'ami qui n'attend que toi. Et je suis sûr que Stiles ne te laissera pas partir. Quant à moi j'ai bien l'intention de te garder jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable d'aller à l'université.

-Ça risque de prendre un moment.

Le shérif vint déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Prends ton temps. Un hyperactif dans la famille ça suffit. Je vais travailler. Quand Stiles reviendra, dis-lui d'inviter Derek à diner ce soir.

-Ça va le rendre nerveux.

-Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je le fais. C'est mon rôle de parent de vous rendre la vie impossible.

L'homme sortit en riant.

Jusque-là la famille, ce n'était que d'étranges souvenirs, maintenant elle en avait une, une vraie. Pas une famille ordinaire, mais une famille quand même.

Derek et Stiles seraient heureux ensemble. Et le reste de la meute avec eux. C'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait.

Malia s'étira encore et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, impatiente d'aller dire à Scott que leur plan avait marché du tonnerre.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminer j'espère que vous avez aimé merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque la.


End file.
